farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter
Good Morning and Welcome Good Morning OCFVDcrewsupporter and Welcome to FarmVille Wiki, I am some 7 hours late replying to your post (as I was sleeping HAHA) I hope that replying now is of assistance to you :) It does appear that you have since changed your Avatar however these are the instructions for future reference: Click then scroll down to the Avatar section, click Browse, select your new Avatar, scroll to the bottom and click Save Also, I checked your Profile page, if you want those items in the table to be links you place them in this format Hope this information has been helpful :) happy editing Always remember to sign your posts on pages with 4x~ Clintang84 |Talk 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Clintang84, as always I find you very helpful and I am very appreciative of your assistance. As new to this, I am still working out how to go about it's formats and features, and hope that I too can be of some help to others as well. I will endeavour to try and use the format formula once I get it to work, and also will try to remember to sign posts. Please feel free, at anytime, to give me any guidance. Kind Regards 4x~ "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ""OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC)" Activity Feed I know an answer to that question. The short answer is, "no, regular users cannot hide edits from the activity feed". The long answer is, yes you can (sorta), but only under certain circumstances. If you use to view wiki activity, you can set it to view things like minor edits, or your own changes. However, this is only a personal setting, and everyone else will usually still see any edits you make on the Activity feed and in your User Contributions. An admin can hide edits from regular users. However hiding edits and edit summaries is usually not done for regular edits, it is instead reserved for things that are inappropriate to the wiki such as (but not limited to): libel, malicious links, pornography, inappropriate personal information, etc. --Vandraedha 10:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Images Several of the images you uploaded already exist, these duplicate images have been deleted. Also, please don't forget to name your images according to the MoS for this wiki. For most images, the format is GAMENAME-icon.png Thanks! --Vandraedha 11:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Pottok Pony & other pages You're welcome. Make sure that When you're creating a new page, it's best to click the green "Create" button at the top of the page, and select "Create Blank Page". Do not use the "Add a photo" button further down the page. This way you can access the preloaded templates for various pages. --Vandraedha 09:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandraeha, Thanks very much for feedback, I truly appreciate your advice and your assistance. I know doubt will go through some teething problems as to getting settled with how this all works. Kind Regards, "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 12:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HELPFUL LINKS I find your links very helpful and thanks for referring me to look up these links, this should help my game play. Didn't know whether you go beyond level 100. Now I will look up this Wiki website more often for answers. Many Thanks Facebook Friend Thanks for the comment, appreciated, I try to help all my friends and neighbours and thought that since I refer alot of my unanswered questions to Wiki then I should help others. The most common question I get from my friends "How do I produce so many foals", of course the answer is that a Stallion must be in the stable, then I collect so many different types of Mares to move into the stable once they are past 34% to 100% ready, to produce the various types of foals, this also gives me more Arborists, Farmhands, 100 XP pts, and more coins. The Horse Collection is my favourite of all on FarmVille. Happy Playing! "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 22:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Foal pages Please be more careful when you're editing pages. Make sure that you only add text relevant to the page you are on. When you've been copy & pasting, you have been including a lot of incorrect and/or irrelevant, information on the pages that you have been editing. --Vandraedha 05:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Vandraedha for your advice, yes I see the difference on what you have corrected, and in future will be extremely more careful on editing. Thank you for your assistance "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 12:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Advice ... Good Afternoon OCFVD, I see what you are getting at, all you need to do is click on the tiny e in the top left corner of the NavBar Hope this helps, remember to sign with 4x~ ... ~ ~ ~ ~ without spaces :) Clintang84 |Talk 06:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC)